<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Learn Kindness by Tesvyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992848">To Learn Kindness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesvyn/pseuds/Tesvyn'>Tesvyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One-Shot March Challenge [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chameleon Arch (Doctor Who), Execution, Harry Potter is Framed For Murder, Harry Potter is The Master (Doctor Who), Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Hermione Granger, Identity Issues, Minor The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), One Shot, Temporary Character Death, The Master is Imprisoned in the TARDIS (Doctor Who), Time Lord Harry Potter, Time Travel Fix-It, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesvyn/pseuds/Tesvyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Master takes over Earth, Hermione Granger takes it upon herself to go back in time to her five-year-old self for one purpose only: To teach Harry Potter kindness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One-Shot March Challenge [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Learn Kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was official, his life sucked.</p><p>The Doctor had managed to move him into the TARDIS med bay before he'd died off, patching the bullet wound and removing the need for his regeneration, and thus his ability to die.</p><p>He scowled from where he was sat on the far too soft bed in the plain room that he'd been given.</p><p>There was a device around his ankle that prevented him from leaving the room, let alone the TARDIS.</p><p>He thought he was in for a rather boring next few centuries, well, that was until he'd felt the fizzing sensation along his limbs that told him that someone was messing with his direct past.</p><p>He gasped and threw his head back into the bed's headboard, his eyes unseeing.</p><p>He heard the door open and the Doctor's frantic shouting, but none of that mattered.</p><p>His head was finally clear after such a long time, and he felt lighter than he had in centuries.</p><p>A genuine soft smile graced his face, "I'm free," he whispered.</p><p>The Doctor stared wide-eyed as the Master ceased to exist.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To Learn Kindness</strong> </em>
</p><p>After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world had been framed for murder, the Ministry had not believed his claims of being impersonated, likely by Polyjuice, and refused to give him Veritaserum when he asked for it.</p><p>The trial was a sham, and they sentenced him to death by Avada Kedavra.</p><p>It was later revealed that the remaining uncaught Death Eaters had organised the whole thing.</p><p>But Harry didn't die.</p><p>Instead, he changed right before their eyes and killed his executioners where they stood before making his escape.</p><p>He planned multiple highly successful attacks on the wizarding world, and before he finally left, Hermione managed to find him a question that had been bothering her.</p><p>"Why did you do it?"</p><p>He looked at her, a dead look on his face, "I came here to learn kindness, but all I was shown was cruelty."</p><p>They'd stood there, staring at each other in silence for a moment before he whispered to her.</p><p>"Why do they deserve mercy when I did not?"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To Learn Kindness</strong> </em>
</p><p>Hermione had later learnt what he'd meant by coming there to learn kindness.</p><p>She learnt that he was actually an alien, one who called himself the Master, she learnt that he was one of his much earlier incarnations before he came to Earth to start taunting the Doctor.</p><p>He wanted to learn what it was like to be kind, to give the species that he thought of as inferior a chance to prove themselves to him.</p><p>They had failed spectacularly.</p><p>Oh, the Potters had been wonderful to him for the year and a half they had him, but after that everything went downhill.</p><p>First his relatives, then his neighbourhood, his primary school, the media, his peers at Hogwarts, some of the teachers, the Death Eaters, ending finally with his execution.</p><p>He took over the world in 2007, and she decided that it was time to make things right.</p><p>She researched for seven months, finding a ritual to take her back to her five-year-old body, choosing to go back so young so that she could begin to help Harry from as young as she could.</p><p>She'd learnt that he actually lived two streets away from her when they were sixteen, so managing to get her parents to pick the primary school that he'd gone to would be relatively easy.</p><p>She took her last breath in 2007, then woke up in late 1984, five years old, waiting for September to come so she could go to school.</p><p>Ah, the unfortunate perks of being born just after the school shut off date.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To Learn Kindness</strong> </em>
</p><p>When she started at primary school for the second time, she was delighted to find that she was in the same class as Harry.</p><p>She immediately put her first plan into action, pretending to trip near him, catching onto his oversized t-shirt, pulling it down and off of him thanks to the neck hole being far too large.</p><p>This exposed his malnourished and bruised frame, with large handprints that couldn't be anything but an adult's.</p><p>The police and an ambulance were called into the school, he was taken by the ambulance workers to a hospital, calming him as he panicked about being taken to the doctor's thanks to some lies from his relatives.</p><p>The teachers were questioned about the incident and her parents were called to discuss the situation as she had been the reason it was discovered in the first place.</p><p>The Dursleys were arrested soon after.</p><p>Her parents who were on the social service system as potential foster parents thanks to being unable to have another child because of complications with her birth pushed to foster him.</p><p>Two weeks later and she had a foster brother, who she apologised to for tripping on him.</p><p>He smiled and thanked her for it.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To Learn Kindness</strong> </em>
</p><p>Harry Potter, later Harry Granger grew up to be a rather happy child, despite the three years he spent in the Dursley's care.</p><p>The fact that he didn't have to dumb himself down in school meant that he was much more invested in learning and getting better grades.</p><p>Both Hermione and Harry were found to be genius children, Hermione due to her being a grown woman who travelled back to her younger body, and Harry because he was an alien, albeit one currently inhabiting a human body.</p><p>They both skipped years in school, even entering secondary at age eight.</p><p>Harry had been offered to skip more years than Hermione, but he denied, wanting to stay with her.</p><p>When Hermione was eleven and Harry was still ten, they received a visit from a stern-looking witch.</p><p>Hermione knew that it was time to get serious.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To Learn Kindness</strong> </em>
</p><p>Professor McGonagall was surprised to find Harry Potter living with a Muggleborn witch and her family.</p><p>Then she was appalled at what his relatives had done to him once they had informed her, showing her the news articles from the whole ordeal.</p><p>She'd been grateful to Hermione for exposing the whole thing, and to her parents for taking him in and then later adopting him.</p><p>She promised that his change of name would be recorded so no-one would misname him.</p><p>She'd then taken Hermione and her mother to Diagon Alley, telling them that Harry would get his turn in early August when he was eleven.</p><p>During the trip to Diagon Alley, once she had gotten her wand and been let loose in the bookshop, she slipped into a secluded corner and set up some privacy charms.</p><p>She then cast a modified Fidelius charm on Harry Potter and Harry Granger being the boy who lived.</p><p>Flipping open a book about the boy who lived, she was happy to note that Harry's name was nowhere to be found in them.</p><p>There was no longer a reason for anyone to mob or harass him.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To Learn Kindness</strong> </em>
</p><p>When Harry went to Diagon Alley, she was allowed to go again, learning that he had a trust vault was surprising for her parents, but they had decided that he wouldn't pay for his schooling or items with that, they were his parents, after all, adopted or not.</p><p>Instead, they made him promise to keep it, and later use it for university fees, and to possibly buy a house.</p><p>"Well, if I'm going to be paying my university fees with it, I'll also be paying for Hermione's," he'd stated in a determined voice.</p><p>She smiled at him happily.</p><p>They had been taking their exams all summer and had only just finished three days prior, meaning that they would be able to go to college and later university once they were done at Hogwarts.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To Learn Kindness</strong> </em>
</p><p>The next part of her plan was to have him meet certain people on the train.</p><p>Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones were the only people she could remember the names of in this group, having forgotten that Luna was in the following year.</p><p>She didn't let him meet Ron, she had been spending the last six years subtly pushing him to Hufflepuff, and she didn't want him ruining that.</p><p>In Hufflepuff, he would be able to find true friends that would show him such open kindness.</p><p>Harry went under the hat before her, due to the alphabetised list and was sorted into Hufflepuff, to her relief.</p><p>She was next and the hat put her in Hufflepuff due to her hardworking loyalty towards him.</p><p>It actually wanted to put her into Slytherin for her cunning plan to change the fate of a boy that would have once become such an evil man.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To Learn Kindness</strong> </em>
</p><p>It was rather difficult to keep anything majorly bad from happening to Harry over the years, especially when Voldemort came back, using an unknown ritual, possibly using the same ritual that he'd used on Harry the last time, but with someone else's blood.</p><p>She kept him away from any Horcruxes, knowing their locations and how to get rid of them made it easy for her to pop out for a day during the summer every so often once she was a bit older and deal with them.</p><p>The issue with the Horcrux in Harry sorted itself out after an incident in potions in their fifth year.</p><p>They didn't talk about the incident.</p><p>The war was over before it began, and Harry ended up being a far nicer person for it, don't get her wrong, he didn't put up with anyone's bullshit and would defend anyone from bullies, even if it meant putting his fist in their face.</p><p>At the end of it all, Hermione was proud of herself for helping someone who'd desperately needed it, more than likely saving the world in the process.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To Learn Kindness</strong> </em>
</p><p>When Harry eventually opened the watch, he was nineteen and they were both about to head off to university, the same one where they'd be sharing a house.</p><p>Once he'd woken from it, he had sat on the steps just outside their front door and wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his head on them.</p><p>She recognised it as his upset thinking pose.</p><p>Hermione sat next to him and placed her hand on his back.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>He stared at the road, before swallowing, "how did you know?"</p><p>She gave a pained smile, "I used a ritual to bring myself back to my five-year-old body, you didn't turn out well last time."</p><p>His eyes grew wet, "you did that... for me?"</p><p>"I did it for a boy who deserved better."</p><p>They sat in silence, watching as the sun set slowly behind the houses across the road.</p><p>"Who am I now?"</p><p>"Who do you want to be?"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To Learn Kindness</strong> </em>
</p><p>They were about six months into their university courses, Hermione on a Bio-chemistry course, while Harry was on a History course, Binns had surprisingly not killed his interest in the subject.</p><p>They were relaxing in front of the TV, mocking Coronation Street when their front door was slammed open.</p><p>Before either of them could even leave their seats, a man came running into the living room in a panic, stopping when he saw them sat there, a bowl of popcorn between them.</p><p>He stared at Harry for a long moment, and he got the feeling that he knew him from somewhere.</p><p>Definitely a Time Lord, but he couldn't quite place him.</p><p>"Master?" he whispered, walking over to him, stopping mere inches from him, suddenly it hit him just who he was looking at, Theta, or more recently known as the Doctor.</p><p>"Doctor?" he looked him over, "wow, you're old!"</p><p>"Harry!" Hermione cried, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.</p><p>"I don't think," he swallowed, looking between him and Hermione in sadness, "I don't think I've met this regeneration of yours before."</p><p>Harry looked away from him, turning pleading eyes towards Hermione, who sighed and began to explain what she had done and why.</p><p>They sat in silence together for a long while after that.</p><p>"You put the timeline in danger, defied time, and rewrote the past to stop him?" the Doctor sounded sad.</p><p>"I did it to help him," he looked towards her sharply.</p><p>"Help him?"</p><p>"He told me the first time around that he came to the wizarding world and had himself adopted by the Potters to learn kindness," she informed him, "he learnt cruelty instead."</p><p>The Doctor swallowed, looking at the carpeted floor.</p><p>"I believe his exact words were 'Why do they deserve mercy when I did not?'"</p><p>The only sound that followed was the ticking of the wall clock as they all sat in thought.</p><p>The sudden sound of shifting fabric had Harry looking up before he was engulfed in a hug by the man.</p><p>"I'm so sorry that I was never able to help you," he whispered.</p><p>He felt tears burn in his eyes as he hugged him in return, "what does that make me?"</p><p>"It makes you the boy I fell in love with so long ago."</p><p>Yes, he mused, he supposed that in the end he really was just Koschei.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>